


Lightning

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [39]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris sat at her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Tris sat at her desk. Her quill tapped against her scrap paper, leaving a number of inky marks at every fall. She sighed. Her brain moved sluggishly. The paper remained empty, save the few splatters.

            “Why did I think a weather-witch would be good at brain-storming?” Briar drawled over her shoulder. She jumped and spun.

            “You! When did you get here?”

            “I’ve been in here a few minutes. You’ve been outa that mind of yours—no wonder you can’t get anything down. What are you trying to do?”

            “Write a book.”

            Sandry ducked her head in from the corridor. “You make it sound like it’s supposed to be a simple task.”

            “Surely it is,” Tris responded. She dropped her quill. “I’ve always written. I understand the subject. An introduction shouldn’t be this mind-numbing.”

            “What’s the book on?”

            “Lightning-magic.”

            “When was the last time you were around lightning for a good while?”

            Tris considered this. “A few months back.”

            Sandry smiled. “Daja’s out back. You should go join her for some target practice. Maybe being around lightning again will inspire you. We could always throw boom-balls at you, like back at Winding Circle…”

            “I’m going, I’m going.” Tris’ chair scraped back and she hurried outside to experience her academia kinaesthetically once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
